The Beginning of the End
by Sakaro Devanti Foresta
Summary: To stoop as low as genocide…It defeats all purpose. The battle was for kids' freedom. Yet here they are, on death's row, marked to die as if their efforts for the cause were not enough. #STOPG:KND


THE BEGINNING OF THE END

She was in shock. And judging from the faces all around her, they all were. Kuki's silent sobs echoed in her mind. She wasn't the only one crying. All eyes were on her, begging her to deny it, to tell them it was some sort of hoax. Heck, she even wanted to! But Supreme Leader Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next Door had nothing to say – there was nothing to say.

All of it was true, confirmed by what now remained of the great Sector V.

In hindsight, Abby would have taken Nigel's leaving them as a sign. It all just went downhill from there. If he were here, he would have disapproved of this faster than Stickybeard could down chocolate milk. It was unnatural, so easy to understand, but unnatural. To stoop as low as genocide…It defeats all purpose of their originations. The battle was for kids' freedom. Yet here they are, on death's row, marked to die as if their efforts for the cause were not enough.

"Numbuh 5…doesn't know what to say."

Abby took off her hat, biting her lower lip, Nigel's dark sunglasses concealing her eyes.

"It doesn't make sense. Any of it. We fought hard. Somehow, that didn't check out."

If only Numbuh 11 were here, she'd know what to do. Or Rachel – she'd been decommissioned a month back.

"Numbuh 5'll try to think of something. In the meantime, we all better appreciate the time we all got left. Go home, spend time with your families…and wait for news."

One by one they left, returning to the doomed planet they called home, the moon base operatives returning to their stations to begin the search for answers that may be a shot in the dark, but was the only way they could think of. Eventually, the only ones remaining were the members of her own sector and the current Global Tactical Officer and Head of Decommissioning, Mercy Ann, otherwise known as Numbuh 20-T. Mercy was the cousin of Fanny Fulbright, her successor, who was decommission about two weeks after Rachel. She had long, thick curly black hair with purple highlights, deep brown eyes, and wore a black dress with long sleeves and a pulled tank top pulled over it. On her feet where a pair of combat boots that once belonged to Fanny.

At present time, Mercy walked over to Abby, placing her hand on her leader shoulder, "Are you alright, Sir?" she spoke in a thick Irish brogue.

"I…I don't know," Abby replied as she sunk deeper into her chair at the table centre stage in the meeting hall, "I just don't know, Numbuh 20-T."

"We're so sorry, Numbuh 5," Wally Beatles, current leader of Sector V, spoke, "Numbuh 3 and I should've contacted you when we first found out!" The Japanese girl sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known what would happen," Abby sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world has been placed on her shoulders. In a way, it has.

"I wish Numbuh 1 was here! He'd know what to do." Kuki sobbed out. The poor girl was hysterical.

"Do you think he even knows what's happening?" Wally added as he awkwardly rubbed Kuki's back in an attempt for comfort.

"No. Abby knows Nigel and she knows that he would never let this happen – because he's our friend. Nigel never turned his back on us before and he'll not start to now," Abby paused, trying to think of what Nigel would've said if he never left, "He'd tell us not to give up, to keep trying. Numbuh 1 was always sayin' things like that to keep us from giving up hope. But he ain't here now, so Numbuh 5 will say it for him: we're gonna make it. She doesn't know how, but Numbuh 1 never let us down before, so she trusts him. Do you?"

"Yeah, we're with you, Numbuh 5," Wally agreed wholeheartedly, secretly but sincerely touched by her words. Kuki wiped her tears away on her oversized green sweater's sleeve and nodded in reply.

"We just have to get organized, that's all there is to it," Abby said, "Evacuate the planet if we need to. Numbuh 2 might have been useful with the weapons department," she winced at little at the memory of the birthday celebrations, another member of Sector V gone, "But he ain't here either."

"We might have to reconsider recommissioning old operatives if we want to make it," Mercy added. "And consider forging an alliance with the adults. You have a sister in the Teen Ninjas, don't you, sir? Maybe we can start with her?"

"Numbuh 11 was one of the best," Abby agreed, "Maybe that would be worth a shot…"

They talked the situation over a good while longer. A good chunk of the conversation was filled with mutual surprise at the fact that Lizzie Devine was in fact on of theirs and the ally that reached out to warn them about the G: KND's turning on them. She probably contacted Sector V first because of their connection with Nigel, who she probably still cared for. Talking with her was another lead they seriously considered.

But one thing was certain – they will find a way to prevail. This wasn't just about saving childhood, it's about saving humankind. Ever since that day, a change began to take root, one that may change all of Kids Next Door for all time.

 _ **2016/01/27**_

 _ **09:36 PM**_

 _ **Calling all operatives,**_

 _ **This is Numbuh 20-T. As you can see, we have a code red situation, and we need all the help we can get, however, I cannot ask of anyone to take the burden that we face upon themselves. If you are brave enough, however, I started up a forum where you can sign up to the separate areas we need operatives for.**_

 _ **Kids next Door Rules!**_

 _ **#STOPG:KND - forum/STOPG-KND/187739/**_


End file.
